Your Guardian Angels
by Ninja grape turtle
Summary: Pavel's past comes back to haunt him. I don't want to give too much away. No slash in this one. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: The Nightmare**_

_Characters: Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu(not slash-though I find that pairing so cute-brotherly type love)_

_Rating: T for violence and talk/flashbacks of abuse._

_**A/N:**__ Ok so this is my first Star Trek fic ever and to be honest, I really have never cared much for it(I preferred Star Wars) until the movie came out a few months ago(sorry to all you Star Trek super fans; I have seen the error of my ways). I still warn you though that I am not a complete expert so sorry if I mess some info up. It would be greatly appreciated if someone would help out. One more thing, I will __try__ to make everyone stay in character, but there might be a few times where they will be slightly ooc, but hey…all we can do is try ;)._

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Star Trek and that unfortunately includes the characters. The only things I do own in this story are the characters you do not recognize and the plot. Now, without further ado(I just love that word)…THE STORY!_

~~

"_PAVEL!!!!" _

_The angry shout was heard echoing throughout the house as a young Pavel cringed in fear. Instead of answering however, the ten year old just sat on his bed trembling in fear. The shout had come from Pavel's dad, who was a notorious alcoholic whom everybody in the Chekov household feared. Pavel heard his dad screaming his name again, but this time, he sounded a lot closer. _

_ Suddenly, the young Russian's door smashed open revealing a drunken Mr. Chekov who displayed the eyes of a sadist._

"_Why didn't you answer me boy!?!?!" _

_Mr. Chekov asked in a slurred voice, moving forward. This only caused the ten year old to cringe and press himself further into his bedroom wall, trying, in vain, to disappear. This however only angered his father even more. Throwing his half empty beer bottle at the frightened boy, he growled when it didn't do much damage. He made a sudden lunge for his son and, within seconds he was on top of his son, throwing punch after punch._

"_NO! NO, P-PL-PLEASE ST-STOP DAD!" _

_Pavel begged as the beatings rained down on his already heavily bruised body. The begging only fell on deaf ears and Pavel started to sob violently. Suddenly, it stopped. There was no more beating. Taking a chance, Pavel removed his hands from his face and glanced up hesitantly. He was met with the harsh malicious eyes of his abuser._

"_You know vhat?" the drunken man asked. "I don't think that you are receiving the right kind of punishment." _

_Mr. Chekov was now smirking sadistically as he reached for the child's pants. Pavel, now completely and utterly terrified, started fighting back with what little energy he had left, though he knew it was in vain. He chanced a glance up at his father and was in time to see the older man's fist hurtling towards his face. Everything went black._

_~~_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

A seventeen year old Pavel Chekov woke up screaming. His slender body was covered in a cold sweat as he looked around for any signs of the threat from his nightmares. After surveying his room several times he slowly started to relax as his body stopped trembling.

"V-Vhy am I ha-h-hawing zese nightm-mares again? It has be-been z-zr-zree years."

He started trembling once more as he heard the door opening and someone walking towards him. He started to whimper as his previously held back tears cascaded down his cheeks. There were a few moments of silence where Pavel wondered if he had just been hearing things until he felt a pair of arms circle around him, pulling him close. The young Russian was tense at first, but when he received no beating like he had expected, he started to relax once more.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok, Pasha. It's ok. You're safe."

Pavel gasped. 'Hikaru?' He felt one of his friends hands start to rub soothing circles up and down his back as the other hand stroked his curly hair. Slowly, Chekov relaxed into his friends arms as the sobs slowed down to the occasional sniffle. After a few more minutes, he felt Sulu pull back. Chekov glanced up and was met with his friend's concerned eyes. Just one glance at Sulu's face and the young Russian knew he wanted bad to find out what was wrong and was grateful when the Asian did not press him for answers. Even though they had only known each other for a few months, they both knew each other as if they had been best friends their whole lives. Sulu knew when was the right time to make Chekov talk, but he also knew when to let it go which would be right now, but he gave his friend a look that said, "We'll talk about this later."

The older of the two waited until his friend had calmed down completely, before laying him back down gently while pulling the covers over him. As Sulu turned to leave he felt something grasp his wrist weakly. He turned and saw Chekov looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Pl-please stay" he asked with a slight tremble to his voice.

Sulu smiled gently down at him. How could he say no to that look? He crawled into Chekov's bed with him and once he was settled, he once more wrapped his arms around the Russian. As sleep started to overcome Chekov, he whispered a silent thanks to Sulu.

"Anytime, Pasha, anytime."

With that Sulu planted a kiss on the younger man's forehead and finally let sleep capture him for the second time that night.

~~

The cell that the dark and sinister figure sat in was eerily silent. The man sat thinking over his plan once more. He had been waiting for his chance for revenge for over three years. Everything seemed to be in order. He smirked evilly as he once again took out a small folded piece of paper from his prison uniform's pocket. As he unfolded the paper and glanced at its contents, the smirk increased.

"Oh yes" he muttered to himself. "It vill not belong now."

~~

_**A/N:**__ Well, there you have it folks. The prologue. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, that is if you guys want me to continue. Did you like it? Please, no flames, but I would appreciate constructive criticism. Love you and Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Kwanza or whatever you guys celebrate and Happy New Years! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1

_**A/N:**__ Wow! I didn't expect to have so many people put this story on alert so quickly! And I'm really happy that I have received three reviews so far. Thank you. All of you. Here's the first chapter! Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: I still do not own Star Trek(or Pavel), but I own the characters you do not recognize and the plot. Oh, and I have decided to name Pavel's dad Petro. Can't keep calling him Mr. Chekov. Oh, and just to get it out of the way, I'll give you the names of the rest of his family, because they'll be mentioned in later chapters._

_Petro: dad; 47 yrs._

_Yuri: mom; 45 yrs._

_Tanya: sister; 25 yrs._

_Zhora: brother; 22 yrs._

_Ok, now on with the story!!_

* * *

Hikaru Sulu woke up several hours later to the shrill screeching of an alarm clock. He reluctantly opened his eyes, but instead of being met with the familiarity of his own room, he was met with...Pavel's? It was then that memories of last night came flooding back. Chekov had had what seemed to be a rather terrifying nightmare. Sulu had been in his own room reading before he went to sleep and he had been so immersed with reading that when he had heard the piercing scream coming from his friend's room, he had been so startled that it had been all he could do to not scream himself. Once he had recollected himself, he wasted no time in running to the young Russian's aid. As Sulu emerged from the door of the bathroom that connected his and Pavel's rooms, he was met with the sight of his best friend trembling with fright. In an instant, Sulu was by Pavel's side and drawing him into a hug. He had whispered words of comfort and soon, the seventeen year old had calmed down. As soon as Sulu had gotten a good look at the teenager's eyes, he felt his heart break. Later, as Pavel had drifted off to sleep, the older man had vowed to find out what was wrong. Now ssemed like a good time considering the fact that he and Pavel didn't go on shift for another hour. He turned to Pavel.

"Pav? Hey Pav, wake up."

"Wha- Hikaru? Vhat are you doing here? Vait! Vhat time is it?"

Pavel looked around panicked, thinking that he was late for his shift. And he, Pavel Chekov, could not be late. It just simply wouldn't do. So busy was Pavel with "freaking out", that he didn't notice where he was going untili he was tripping over Sulu's legs and falling head first towards the floor. In his attempt to avoid the floor, the back of his head ended up colliding with the edge of the nightstand. Pavel let out a pained cry as he held his now throbbing head. As soon as Sulu heard the crash, he was on his feet and by Pavel's side, gently helping him up onto the bed.

"Geze Pav! We're not even on an away mission and you still manage to injure yourself." Hikaru stated as he gently pryed Pavel's hands away to examine the damage.

"Oh hush, Hikaru." was Pavel's lighthearted response. Sulu smiled before his expession became serious.

"So..." he started nervously, not exactly sure what to say, "want to talk about what happened las night?"

Hikaru had finished examining Pavel's head and now that he was satisfied that it was nothing but a bump, he sat down next to his best friend. He lifted his head to look into the teen's eyes, but was met with distant filled eyes mixed with something else. Was it...fear?

"Pav..." Hikaru set a comforting hand down on Pavel's shoulder only to have him flinch. "Hey Pav...it's ok." Hikaru now held the same concerned look as the night before.

"Hikaru?" Pavel was now looking at him with more alertness. "I-i'm sorry. I guess I just zoned out for a minute" he said sheepishly.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I do want to know what happened last night however."

"I-it vas nothing Hilaru. Just a nightmare..." he trailed off, obviously looking for a way out.

"Pavel, c'mon. I'm your best friend. You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, but...I just rather not talk about it wight now. I...please understand Hikaru."

There was that pleading look again. The one that no one aboard the enterprise, except maybe Spock could resist. However, Sulu found that he was not swayed by it this time.

"I understand, Pavel, but we will talk about this. Whatever it is, it's got you terrified and I'm worried about you. We all are."

Pavel looked up at him with a surprised look. Had he really been that obvious over the past few days. Sure he hadn't been sleeping well, but he was sure he had done everything to subdue every ones questions and this had been the first major nightmare. Apparently he needed to start doing a better job. Hikaru however knew him well enough to know what he was thinking.

"And don't think you can avoid the situation any longer, Pav. Kirk and Bones have also sensed that something was wrong and they're very concerned. Fortunately for you however, I convinced them to let me talk to you first."

At that comment, Pavel gave his Asian friend a grateful look. Yeah he would rather have everyone leave him be, but he supposed that anyone, especially Hikaru, was better than Bones or Kirk. When the young captian wanted something, he literally would not rest until he achieved his goal. As for Dr. McCoy...well, let's just say no one dared argue with him, for it was a fate worse than death.

"Thank you, Karu" was his reply as he flashed a smile at his best friend.

"No problem, but after the shif-"

"Shit! Ve only hawe fifteen minutes to get to the bridge!" Pavel shouted, interrupting his friend.

Pavel frantically jumped off the bed and began to search for his uniform. Hikaru just stood there for a minute before shaking his head at his energetic friend. As much as he wanted to talk to the teen, he supposed that this could wait until a later time. With on last fond, yet concerned glance at the panicking teen, the helmsman left for his own room to get ready.

* * *

Petro Chekov grinned wickedly as he slithered through the dark and musty halls of the prison. The plan was working out better than he thought. It had started when one of the guards had been distributing dinner trays among the prisoners. Petro had 'patienly' waited for the guard to reach his cell. When the tired guard had finally gotten there, he was about to give Petro his food when suddenly, Petro doubled over in what appeared to be intense pain. Slightly concerned, the guard set down the food and unlocked the door. He cautiously stepped inside lest this be a trick. The closer he got however, it appeared to be no trick.

"Hey! Hey, Chekov! What's your problem?" The guard heard the prisoner mumble something under his breath. "What was that?"

Slowly he bent closer to Petro in order to be able to hear better. That's when it happened. Before the guard knew what was happening, he suddenly felt a sharp pain erupt in his abdomen. Shocked, he looked down. There, protruding from his stomach, was a knife. Wait! How did a prisoner get ahold of a knife?

"H-how d-"

"How did I get the knife?" The guard felt himself shudder at the coldness of his tone. His eyes were so...dark and evil.

"Let's just say...I have friends in high places."

The guard's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. There was no way that someone would ever help scum like Petro Chekov out. Before he had a chance to react, Petroviolently turned the knife in the guard's stomach and just as swiftly, yanked it out. The guard was left on his knees as he spit out blood. He tried in vain to stand, but he could not. On his third attempt, he fell flat. Slowly, his blood drained away no matter how hard he tried to put pressure on the wound. Within minutes, he was gone, and by that time, Petro was long gone. Now, all Petro was focused on was getting out of here and then he would _finally_ be able to achieve the revenge he had waited for for so long. As his thoughts traveled to his now estranged family, he felt anger and hatred.

"I may not know where ze others are, but as soon as I am finished wiz you Pavel, zat won't be a problem."

Once more, he took out that same crumbled piece of paper and stared angrily at it's contents. There, staring back up at him, was a picture of his youngest son. This picture had been in a newspaper a few months earlier. There Pavel stood, along with other members of Star Fleet from a ship called, _U.S.S. Enterprise_. He gave a growl as he looked at the picture.

"So, you wanna play hero, huh boy? Think you have nothing to fear anymore? Let's just see how brave you are when I show up."

Right then, he heard the alarms go off. Taking that as his cue, he walked the last few feet to the meeting place that had been set. There, like expected, was the black sedan(why is it always a black sedan?). Chuckling in a sinister way, he walked over and climbed in.

"Any troubles?" asked the figure in the driver's seat.

"None at all."

"And I trust you didn't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Vho, me? Not a chance. Did you accomplish your part of the plan?"

"If I didn't, why would I be here?"

"Point taken." Petro said smirking as he turned to look out the window. "Not long at all."

* * *

(About five hours later)

Officer Julian groaned at the amount of paperwork she had left to to do before tomorow morning. Wearily, she glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall. She wished she hadn't, for as soon as she caught a glimpse of the time she groaned even louder. 10 O'clock! She just wanted to go home and see her husband and grandchildren who happened to be visiting with their parents. She got up to stretch and get some coffee. As she was about to settle back down however, a much younger officer came barreling through. He stood there for a minute, panting as if he had jus finished a marathon.

"Off- officer Juli-an! He's escaped!" Julian was automatically alert.

"Who has escaped?" she asked, a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Petro Chekov!" Julian felt the color drain from her face.

"Where is he heading?"

"We don't know. We only recently made the discovery. We found Johnson murdered in Chekov's cell."

"Shit." was all Jullian muttered under breath as she picked up the phone and started dialing a number. She waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hell-"

"Get me Commander Mansfield, now!" A few minutes passed, but it seemed like hours.

"Masfield here."

"Sir, it's Julian. We have a problem."

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow, was that intense. Well there you have it folks._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** Hey everybody! Ok let me just begin by saying that I am incredibly sorry for not updating in forever. I know I promised a year ago but then some stuff came up and life became rather...well you know life :/ Everything's better now and I have been working hard on the next few chapters for you guys. Thank you so so much to those who have continued to review and message me trying to get me back into the swing of things. I am glad to know that you guys have not given up this story and I want to assure you guys as much as I can that I have not either. I love you all and thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**So a few things I want to point out in this chapter: A) I am aware of all the different "interpretations" of Pavel's accent that exist in the Fanfiction community. However, I have decided to keep it simple by making V's=W, W's=V as well as any W or V sounds (ex: once= vonce, etc.) and Th=Z. B) This chapter is more of a filler than anything cause I am trying to set the course for the rest of the story so I apologize that it's not that exciting. The next few chapters for sure will have more going on so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you do not recognize.**

* * *

All was calm on the U.S.S. Enterprise this early in the morning. Not many people were up and about at this hour save for the Alpha shift and the occasional morning person. The wide, sleek halls of the ship echoed in a calm and peaceful silence. The silence was shattered however when a blur of yellow raced through the corridor.

"Come on Hikaru! Ve need to hurry up!"

The young Russian was rushing frantically down the halls to the bridge, his eyes wide with panic and his arms flailing about frantically as if he were some sort of wild bird that had been unfairly caged. Hikaru found the scene quite comical and would have been laughing his ass off, had he not been trying to frantically keep up with the teen. He was slightly worried that he might accidentally hurt himself at the rate he was going. After all, with the way he himself kept nearly dodging various obstacles, he was surprised it hadn't happened already.

"Pavel! Slow down! I know you don't want to be late, but is it really worth killing yourself over? And besides, if you get hurt and Bones finds out that I didn't prevent it from happening, he'll have my ass! "

By this time, the Russian wiz-kid had made it to the turbo lift. He stood there, bent over and gasping for breath as his fingers scrambled messily and clumsily over the buttons. After failing his third attempt at getting the lift to cooperate, he let out a few choice words in Russian that, under normal circumstances, might've been frowned upon. The Enterprise and her crew however, were far from normal and they often tended to look the other way when it came to the Russian's rather expansive vocabulary. As Hikaru approached, he couldn't help but laugh at his flustered friend. Pavel glanced up, his dark curls falling into his eyes and sent the helmsman a playful glare. He straightened himself up right and pressed the controls once more finally getting the blasted lift to work. He stomped inside and sagged against the wall in agitated relief as his Asian friend followed still laughing.

"It is not funny, Karu!"

"Oh, it's funny."

"...Pft. Vhatewer."

Pavel turned away trying not to reveal the small smile that graced his lips. Hikaru noticed and he gently bumped shoulders with his friend. The seventeen year old looked up at him and..there it was! Pavel was smiling! Actually legitimately smiling. The young lieutenant could not remember the last time he had seen his friend truly smiling. After these past few weeks, it was a nice change. Now if only he could find out what had been haunting his young friend. This, whatever it was, had been going on for a month or so now. The younger lieutenant (1) had tried desperately to hide it but it didn't take the crew long to figure out that he had been getting little to no sleep. Each day he'd show up to the bridge, dark circles marring his already pale face which had also appeared to be a lot more pale than normal. It was also apparent that he'd been eating less than normal. Which wasn't even much to begin with.

Hikaru hadn't even noticed the nightmares until about two weeks ago, which had also been around the time that Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy had approached him wanting to find out what was plaguing their youngest crew-member. The rate that his over all sunny attitude had changed was alarming and the slightest bit nerve-wracking. They were worried. Everyone was. Even Spock had displayed bouts of concern, though he would deny it whenever Kirk poked fun at him for it. Just about the entire crew on the Enterprise loved the Russian teen dearly. And those that weren't to fond of him were smart enough to keep their mouths shut lest anything get back to the Captain or, even worse, the ship's resident CMO whom everyone knew had a soft spot for the Russian. Kirk and McCoy had been disappointed though when they discovered that Hikaru, the kid's best friend, didn't even know what was wrong.

Hikaru sighed dejectedly as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened revealing the bridge. Before he could react, Pavel had already rushed out in a frenzy. Hikaru followed suit but stopped dead in his tracks. Empty. The bridge was empty. Well, save for one Captain Kirk who was currently trying not to laugh at the state his two lieutenants were in. Hikaru confusedly glanced at Pavel who also appeared to be just as puzzled. They both looked back at Jim who was now cracking up.

"Uh...Keptain? Vhat is so funny?" The young Russian looked around at the deserted bridge once more. "Vhere is ewerybody?"

"Ah well I am assuming that they're all probably still down in the mess hall...it is only 8:45."

"Vha..." Pavel trailed off as he and Hikaru turned to look at the digital clock above the entrance to the lift and sure enough, in unnaturally bright red characters, it read 8:45.

"Wait," Jim laughed as he stood up out of his chair. "Did you guys seriously think you were late?"

Hikaru felt his face heat up in embarrassment and glancing over at his young friend, he could tell he was feeling the same.

"Um...well...I guess since we lost track of time..uh..yea..." Hikaru trailed off, looking anywhere but at the amused expression of his captain.

"Da. I'm sorry if ve interrupted anyzing, Keptian. Ve,"

"Nonsense! No need to apologize Lieutenant." Jim replied as he walked over and clapped a hand on the Russian's back. His expression softened as his navigator turned to face him. "How ya doin' kid?"

Pavel looked up at the young captain in confusion. "I..um. I am fine..."

Jim just gave him one of his rare, non-arrogant smiles as he gently squeezed the seventeen year old's shoulder. He looked as if he wanted to say something else but then thought better of it. Pavel just smiled softly and scurried off to his station to set up for the day. Jim and Hikaru just stared at his retreating form feeling their hearts break ever so slightly. They wanted nothing more than the kid to open up and let them help him. To trust them.

"What's going on with him, Sulu? Why doesn't he trust us?" Jim turned towards his friend with true concern showing in his brilliant blue eyes.

Hikaru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I..I don't know, Jim. I don't think it's that he doesn't trust us, it's just that...I don't know."

Jim sighed as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned on the back of his chair. "Did you happen to find anything out?"

"Unfortunately no. However, his nightmares are steadily getting worse. I had to shake him out of a particularly bad one last night and apparently it was so bad, he didn't want to be alone. He asked me to stay with him."

Jim's golden eyebrows knit together in concern and contemplation as he glanced back to where their friend was pouring over his work while fighting back a series of yawns. "Kid...what aren't you telling us?"

"I also told him that you and the others were wanting answers but that I'd talked you into letting me talk to him first. He seemed grateful for that but I seriously doubt that it's gonna get him to open up. At least not all the way."

"From what I understand of you humans, you often do not like to confide in others because you feel as if it... unnecessarily burdens loved ones. Though it is completely illogical given how disastrous things turn out when you humans bottle up emotions and I do not know what could possibly have caused the young lieutenant to act like this, it seems to be a perfectly plausible answer."

Hikaru visibly jumped at the sudden appearance of the crew's first officer and Jim made a face.

"Don't you Vulcans have a thing against eavesdropping or something? And what the hell do you mean _you humans_? You're half human for God's sake man."

Spock's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly however he chose to ignore the captain's jabs. "Do _you_ have any other explanation?"

Jim looked like he was ready to retort back but thought better about it and backed down, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "No. No I don't. I just wish the kid would talk to us and let us do something to help."

Spock nodded as he too glanced over at the Russian an extremely rare glint of concern clouding his eyes for a split second before it disappeared just as quickly. "I believe that in time our young friend will open up but in the meantime, I do not recommend pushing him into telling."

With that being said, the half Vulcan commander sauntered off to his station and it was then that Hikaru and Jim realized that the bridge was slowly starting to fill up. Jim clapped the helmsman's back with the promise that they would talk later and they both went their separate ways.

_~A few hours later~_

Pavel Chekov tried desperately to stay awake. That was easier said than done though. He had been suffering form slight sleep deprivation for the last two months after all. Now however was not the time to pass out. People were counting on him to do his job. He glanced once more at the time on the screen in front of him and inwardly groaned as he realized he still had four more hours until his shift was over. He had been staring at the same patterns for hours seeing little to no change. It was all starting to blur together and it made his eyes hurt. It also didn't help that he could see Hikaru out of the corner of his eye glancing at him from time to time in obvious concern. He could see all of them looking at him. Jim. Nyota. Hikaru. Hell, even Spock. It's not that he detested the affection and concern, he just detested the attention. He hated the feeling of unnecessarily burdening his friends with his complaints. Really all it was was just a silly nightmare. Nothing more. He once more glanced at the time and sighed. He wanted nothing more than to go down to medical, sneak something for his headache and then head back to his room to crash. The universe apparently had other plans for him and the rest of the bridge crew.

Out of nowhere, a huge blast rippled throughout the ship sending just about everyone currently on the bridge flying. The shrill sound of the alarms filled the air as an eerie red light filled the now darkened room. Another shot was fired before anyone reacted. Pavel, one of the first to rise, glanced up at the screen in front of him. What he saw made him pale.

"Uh, Keptain..."

Jim, who was currently assisting Spock up off the floor, turned to look at what the distressed Russian was looking at. As soon as he did his eyes widened considerably. In front of them was a Klingon ship. And not just a normal Klingon ship. No this one was considerably larger than the others the crew had faced before.

"Shit! Everybody stations and weapons ready. Now. Sulu, shields up. Hurry before the next.." Another blast rattled the already damaged ship. "Yea...that."

"Captain!" Sulu yelled across the bridge trying to gain Kirk's attention. "Shields are only at 10%. There's no way we can take another hit."

"Damn it! Now what?" Kirk yelled slamming his fist into his chair.

"Ve could possibly draw pover from ozer parts of ze ship. I beliewe ze back up lights might be enough to get us to at least 50%." Chekov spoke up over the chaos. Kirk turned to look at him, contemplating the suggestion.

"Sir the Lieutenant's logic sounds reasonable. It will be enough to buy us more time so that we may come up with a plausible course of action." Spock spoke up from where he stood beside the Captain.

Kirk nodded in agreement while turning to look at Sulu. "Do it. Nice job Chekov."

"Yes sir."

Just as soon as the helmsman had mustered up the power the ship's shields needed, the Klingon ship backed off. It just left.

"Keptain, vhat is going on?"

"I...I'm not sure. Uhura?" He turned towards the woman as her fingers flew across the screen trying to pick up some sort of transmission. After a few minutes however, she turned to look at Kirk shaking her head in bewilderment.

"Sir, I've got nothing."

Kirk's eyes narrowed as he turned back to stare at where the Klingon ship had been only moments before. Before anything else could be said or done, a frantic, albeit loud, voice sounded over the intercom.

"Captain! Captain can ye hear meh?"

Kirk's brows knitted in concern as he walked over to the intercom and pressed the button to reply. "Scotty? What is it? What's wrong?"

A few minutes passed before he got a reply. "Thank goodness you're doin' ok! I cannae say the same for the ship though. She suffered greatly durin' the attack. It's gonna be awhile til' she's up ta full capacity. We may need ta even dock at the nearest planet to make the necessary repairs."

Kirk sighed in frustration. Great. Just great. Like they really needed this on top of everything else. He glanced towards everyone who currently occupied the bridge. They looked towards him awaiting orders for further action. He glanced at Sulu and Chekov and gestured for them to come talk to him. Turning back to the intercom, he replied to Scotty. "Alright Scotty. We'll start plotting a course to the nearest inhabited planet now. I'll send some help down there in a few minutes as well to help you clean up and fix what you can."

"Aye sir. Scotty out."

Kirk took his hand off the button and brought it up to his face rubbing it. What he wouldn't do for a bottle of really good Whiskey right about now. He turned to look at Chekov and Sulu who now stood beside him. "You two," he said pointing at them. "I need you guys to begin finding and plotting a course to the nearest planet. Chekov, are there any planets nearby that we can get to with out having to use warp speed? Time is of the essence."

Chekov nodded. "Da sir. Ve are currently in ze Camelopardalis (2) galaxy. Zere should be about zree or four suitable planets close by. It vould probably take no more zan a day at ze most."

Kirk nodded at the information. "Alright then. Get on that. Once you to are done, you can hand the information off to the next shift. I'm letting everyone her go early."

"Aye Keptain."

"Yes sir."

_~A while later~_

It had taken them a while, but Pavel and Hikaru had eventually managed to work everything out. They were able to locate a suitable planet nearby that was only about twenty hours away. They plotted the course and then gladly handed of the necessary information to the next shift's pilot. As they were leaving, Nyota caught up to them and asked if they would like to accompany her to the bar for some much needed downtime. Hikaru turned to Pavel expectantly, expecting the seventeen year old to be jumping at the chance to have a drink with them. However he was met with the tired expression of the young genius.

"Pavel?" Hikaru questioned gently. His friend turned to face him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to come with me and Nyota to gab a few drinks? It'll be fun and I'll bet you they'll let it slide that you're underage."

Pavel let out a small chuckel although his smile did not reach his eyes. "Ah no zanks Karu. I zink zat I vill just head back to my room. I am feeling wery tired and I might feel better vonce I'we gotten some rest."

Before either of his friends could say anything, the lift doors had opened to reveal the floor his and Hikaru's rooms were on and the young Russian had disappeared. Hikaru and Nyota stared after his retreating form for a few moments before looking at each other with the same mixture of concern and sadness. They glanced back once more at the spot where Pavel had been standing moments before, before they themselves headed of towards the bar.

* * *

"Are you sure everything went according to plan? And they bought it? Perfect." Xander hung up the phone as he chuckled darkly to himself. Everything was going according to plan and, if he and Petro played their cards right, they would be achieving their goal in just a few short days. He glanced over at his partner as he spoke up.

"So? Did zose blasted idiots fulfill zeir part ow ze job?"

"Yes. Now with the Enterprise out of commission and the crew currently distracted we can set our plan into motion." Xander walked over to a wall that held a collection of tools. He picked up a few, inspecting them as he tenderly caressed them. A dark smile played across his face at the thought of all they could do. Not just for fixing things. "My contact on board has informed me that your son has not been faring well these past few weeks. Perhaps we should...oh I don't know help him out." He now twirled a particularly large scalpel in his hands before sliding it into a black bag.

Petro smirked as he thought about his good for nothing traitor of a son. "Yes. I do beliewe zat a wisit from his old man might be...helpful in many vays." He trailed off as all the things he had planned for this special reunion crossed his mind. "Of course all good zings must come to an end zough." he pointed out as he waled up to the wall and paused to admire one of many guns that hung there. He chuckled darkly as he thought to himself, _'Oh little Pavel. You hawe no idea vhat I hawe planned for you but you vill. Soon enough.'_ Xander brought him out of his dark musings as the other man continued filling his bag.

"And what do you propose we do should anyone get in the way?"

The Russian snorted at the mere thought. "Like anyvone would come to ze little shit's defense. Howewer, if anyvone does it vill not be problem. Zey vill not stand a chance against me." He smirked now clenching his fist.

Xander only hmmed as he looked up at the ex military soldier. "Yes. I have heard you earned yourself quite the reputation. You joined the Russian army at 18. Your skill in combat unparalleled. No one would dare take you on. What would've taken a _normal_ human being years to accomplish, you achieved in just months. You had everything made for you. The career. The girl." Xander paused for a moment to spare a speculative glance at the now seething Russian. "All of that changed however the night someone was crazy enough to challenge you. What is it he did again?" The older man chuckled. "Oh yea. He came on to your girl. Encroached on your territory. And you just would not have that. Before any of them could blink, you were standing over his dead body. His neck snapped at an ungodly angel. All hell broke loose then didn't it? Your precious Maria couldn't stand to look you in the eye ever again. Friends and comrades who had stood by your side for years suddenly turned their backs on you. One of the Russian Military's most lethal. Dishonorably discharged for killing a fellow soldier. It was a mistake on their part. Then of course came Yuri. You had been given a second chance. Then came the day that it was all snatched away again."

Petro let out a feral growl. He yanked the scalpel out of his partner's hands and plunged it into something he had laid down on the table. "I vill newer forgiwe zem. Any of zem. Especially zat little good for nozing brat. He vill pay for ruining eweryzing. Yes. Zey vill all regret ze day zey ewer turned on me." Petro glaced at the object on the table. it was the picture he'd been keeping in his pocket. "Starting with one Pavel Andreievich Chekov."

* * *

**_A/N:_ Ok so that was chapter 3. Thank you once more for being patient. **

**1) I am aware that Pavel was an ensign in the movie however for the story I made it so he got a promotion to lieutenant a few months after the Narada incident (and 2 or 3 months before this actual story. **

**2) This is the name of one of the many constelations and since I was at a loss for names, I chose that one...**

**Love you all! Until next time,**

** Ninja Grape Turtle**


End file.
